1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor-speed reducer set and, more particularly, it relates to an adapter attachable to a C-flange speed reducer and which permits the speed reducer to be driven by a motor which is separate from the speed reducer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Worm gear, speed reducers are well-known items of industrial equipment. They are commercially available from various manufacturers, including Browning Mfg. Division of Emerson Electric Company. One type of speed reducer is identified as a C-flange, single reduction, worm gear, speed reducer. This type of speed reducer is equipped with a so-called C-flange so that a NEMA C-face electric motor can be directly attached to the speed reducer by attaching the C-end plate of the motor to the C-flange of the speed reducer whereby to provide a direct in-line drive connection from the motor shaft to the input shaft of the speed reducer. This type of motor-speed reducer set provides a fixed speed of the output shaft of the speed reducer.
There are many instances in which it is desired to drive the input shaft of the C-flange, worm gear, speed reducer from a motor which is not directly connected to the input shaft of the speed reducer. For example, it may be desired to drive the input shaft of the speed reducer by means of motors which do not have the C-face configuration. Further, it may be desired to obtain additional speed adjustment possibilities by driving the input shaft of the speed reducer at a variable speed, but without using a variable speed electric motor. It has not been possible to do this easily and conveniently for various reasons. One important reason is that the input shaft of a C-flange, worm gear, speed reducer is supported by a single bearing located at the outboard end of the shaft, and the inboard end of the input shaft is not directly supported by a bearing. Also, the inboard end of the input shaft of the speed reducer terminates within the housing of the speed reducer or within the C-flange attachment thereof so that it is difficult to provide a flexible driving connection to it.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a motor-speed reducer set in which the electric motor is not in direct in-line connection with the input shaft of the speed reducer.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an adapter which is connectable to the C-flange of a C-flange, worm gear, speed reducer and which is drivable from an electric motor.
Additional objects of this invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the attached drawings.